Search results from search engines return results relevant to the search requested and display the results to the requester. In some cases, a delay in being able to view a display of the results when results are returned in response to the search request and the results require some processing—for example, in order to determine relevance, to sort the returned results, to acquire the results from a number of sources, etc. In a typical search application that supports presenting an initial set of results and later integrating additional results, a user must manually indicate a desire to see additional results, such as by selecting an “update” control. It would be beneficial to be able to efficiently and correctly integrate additional search results in an existing display of search results without requiring user intervention or other input or delay.